Bad Day
by Sassa89
Summary: Yami's having a bad day. Can he manage having to help Yugi's grandpa out in the game shop? Slightly OOC, but nothing serious...I believe. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle!
1. Default Chapter

As you all know there's a first time for everything and now I'm writing fanfiction! *grins* I have a tendency to mix American- and British English (I AM Swedish you know) - *sweatdrops*- but the only way to become a better author is to practice and that's just what I'm doing.as you see.  
  
WARNING: The characters may be quite OOC *sighs* because the only way for me to get to know them is by reading lots and lots of fanfiction and bios. -_-; The anime has yet to start here. We're always late on these kinds of things. -_- I doubt that Yami would do this (or if he even CAN do it) to someone for bullying him about his height, but this is fanfiction and anything is possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
Translations:  
  
Japanese = English Jii-chan = Grampa Aibou = Partner Hai = Yes, sure, okay Yami= Dark, darkness Hikari = Light  
  
BAD DAY  
  
Why did HE have to be the family's black sheep? Yami grumbled to himself while he followed Sugoroku Motou to help him carry in the last shipment of games to the shop and help him pack them up. It was a heavy job, and old grampa needed someone who could help him out. But why did it have to be him? Yes, maybe he shouldn't have combined that stuck-up kid with his game card when he had bullied him for his short built earlier, but seriously; did they really have to make him work here for the rest of the summer because of it? But, he reasoned, it had been worth it to see that kid squirm before his feet when those wings and tails sprouted out from his back. Yami couldn't help but grin maliciously at the memory of it, but it paled somewhat when the old man suddenly turned and glared daggers at him, and he quickly put on that face of hurt innocence he had mastered to perfection during his past three hours at work here. Putting his hands in the pockets of his pants, he stared back at the gray haired man with a bored look. Sugoroku sighed in frustration and motioned for him to carry out a few brown, heavy-looking boxes back into the shop. Yami bit back a nasty remark and bent down, grabbed the sides of the box and lifted it. It fell back down at the floor with a heavy thump, and the man shouted at him to be careful with it. But Yami didn't pay any attention; he was busy with his aching back for the moment. Ra, he wasn't made for this! He cursed under his breath and grimaced at the pain, but it wore off to a dull ache after a few moments. Grampa shook his head and sighed, deciding to leave the spirit alone with the pain for a moment, and went back to the shop. The teen glared down at the stubborn box and carefully straightened, afraid that the torn muscle would snap in two at any sudden movements. It surely felt like it. But for once he was lucky, and he carefully grabbed the sides of the evil box once again, silently praying to any gods that may listen for his poor back to be spared.  
  
***  
  
Yugi Motou hurried down the stairs and into the part of the house that was the shop to check how his yami was doing. He opened a door and saw Sugoroku working with something by the dish, and went over to him, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hello jii-chan!"  
  
The old man looked up and smiled back.  
  
"Hello Yugi."  
  
Yugi stood by the dish and looked around the shop.  
  
"Where's Yami?"  
  
Sugoroku chuckled quietly and nodded towards the door back to the storage room, where the former pharaoh was currently having a fight with the boxes.  
  
"I wouldn't disturb him if I were you; he has yet to come in with the first box."  
  
Yugi looked confused at this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
There was a sudden crash, a hollered "MY FOOT!" followed by vulgar swearing in ancient Egyptian. Sugoroku's eyes widened and he hurried into the back to check that the games in the box hadn't gotten harmed in the fall. Yugi got a worried expression on his face and followed his grampa.  
  
***  
  
Yami jumped around on one leg, holding his aching foot in one hand and filled the air around him with obscene swearing- *Crash*- that was abruptly cut off when he stumbled over The Evil Box of Doom and fell to the floor. He lay there for several moments, dazed, before he heard the door open. His vision was suddenly occupied by the very concerned face belonging to his hikari.  
  
"Are you alright Yami?"  
  
Did it look like he was? Sitting up, he rubbed his head while glaring at the seemingly innocent cardboard box. How come such inanimate objects could be so dangerous? He asked himself.  
  
"I'm fine aibou."  
  
Just as soon as his foot and bottom stopped hurting. Damnit, the floor was HARD! Yugi glanced at his grampa who was looking through the box after any possible injuries. Thankfully it had only consisted of Duel Monsters cards, and nothing had been harmed. Yami had quite another opinion though; his toes still felt like they had been completely crushed into oblivion. But he wouldn't show he was in pain. Oh no, the box wouldn't get that kind of satisfaction. He would not show pain. Nope. Yami bit his lip and fumed silently.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. How come that a box of CARDS can be so HEAVY?"  
  
"I've asked myself the same question many times. It seems to be one of the lives mysteries."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Sugoroku closed the lids on the box again and stood, looking at Yami sternly. The pale leather-clad spirit stared back evenly, sure that the old man had set him up to this just to cause him harm. Yugi spoke up again.  
  
"I can help him jii-chan."  
  
Yami glanced at him and opened his mouth to protest- he did NOT need help- but the smaller teen cut him off.  
  
"Let's just get to work Yami."  
  
Sugoroku sighed and shook his head as he walked back inside. At least Yugi could prevent any permanent injury to happen to his other. But he doubted Yami would misuse his shadow magic again soon. He sighed again as he heard said former pharaoh drop the box again and curse when it hit his foot.  
  
***  
  
One chapter done and it was SHORT! God knows how many is left or if I'm even going to write more. That depends on what you all think of this, so R&R! Some ideas for the story would be highly appreciated too. I'm just writing this because I'm bored and the idea for this kind of popped up into my head while I was contemplating what I was going to write. I'll see if I can come up with something more so I can post another chapter. Ja ne! 


	2. Soapy water and dishclothes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Carrying around at heavy cardboard boxes was a dangerous job; your toes could end up in need of serious medical attention, and it certainly was enough punishment for one day, right? Well, Sugoroku didn't seem to think so.  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!"  
  
Yami had come to the conclusion that the old man had to be the most evil person to ever walk Earth. If he hadn't known that Yugi would be really disappointed with him he would have killed him right on the spot.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
Sugoroku sighed and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt at easing his growing headache. This was harder then he had thought.  
  
"It's really simple Yami. I'll even tell Yugi to show you what to do."  
  
"You can't make me-"  
  
"You'll do it and you'll like it, young man!"  
  
"...and that was supposed to be funny?!"  
  
A cold death-glare that the spirit hadn't known the man was capable of was his only reply.  
  
"No way! You can't make me. I'm not going to do it. I-"  
  
***  
  
"-can't believe I'm doing this," Yami grumbled ten minutes later as he carried a bucket with soapy water in one hand and a dishcloth in the other.  
  
Yugi glanced up at him and shrugged.  
  
"It's not that bad. You're only going to clean the toilet after all. It's not like it'll kill you or something."  
  
Yami didn't answer. He just pushed the door to the bathroom open and went to work.  
  
***  
  
*sighs* This was even shorter then the first chapter. I really have to make them longer. -_-; I need more ideas, so please R&R! 


End file.
